Judgement Day (Book1 of Determined Series)
by Bookman Old Style
Summary: It's the year 181X when the Great War ended. When the monsters were sealed away. Carson is a young man by the time he sees and hears devastating news. His cousin was killed by a monster, after the six months that they'd been missing. He takes it upon himself to retrieve their body from Ebott, and to make sure the monsters never forget the Embodiment of Justice's face.


Prologue

 _Bright light cascaded down the side of the village's greatest landmark, Mount Ebott. Two children, one about ten years older than the other, danced and played around in the flower fields at the base of the mountain, the golden petals whirling in the wind. The young man, Carson, wore a cowboy hat, and the other child, whom was his cousin, was picking the flowers and creating a Golden Flower crown. They boldly stated how they'd be a god one day, their light green sweater almost glowing in the light. A bright yellow stripe ran across their stomach in the fabric and their short, shaggy brown hair obscured their eyes slightly._

 _"Chara," Carson yelled happily. "You can't be god! You'd need seven souls to accomplish that! You and I? We've only got one!" The child named Chara huffed, donning their makeshift crown with finesse and grand exaggeration. But it was clear it wasn't a joke anymore, at least not to Chara._

 _"Where do you think Ma and Da were going?" Chara asked, looking at the petals that loosely hung from their crown and in front of their eyes. "We already bought food for this week from the market. What could they be doing?"_

 _"I dunno," Carson said honestly, adjusting his hat once more. "My father didn't mention anything about it, so I didn't think anything of it."_

 _"If they're going to go see Asgore…."_

 _Carson suddenly grew rigid. How did Chara know that name? Out of all the blasted beasts they could know, they knew_ him _._

 _"How do you know about Asgore?" Carson asked, spinning around and looking down at the five year-old child. Their reddish-brown eyes still dazed him slightly. "Who told you that name? Where did you hear it?" Chara tilted their head._

 _"Ma and Da say his name a lot," they answered vaguely. "They normally ask me to leave when they talk 'bout him though." Carson blinked down at his little cousin._

 _They were his father's only sister's only child. He would always just have Chara, because both Carson and Chara had lost a parent when they were too young to even know them. Carson's mother had died when he was Chara's age, and Chara's father died before they were born. Chara didn't even know that their "Da" was really just one their uncles, helping out his little sister and her child. Carson was told this the day Chara was born because he'd punched the man when he thought he could just waltz in and take his aunt away without eve getting to know her. It was rather embarrassing when Carson's father had stopped him and told him that it was his brother, Forest._

 _"Chara, I want you to listen to me," Carson sighed, squatting down to look them in the eye. "Monsters aren't meant to be with humans. They never have been. They're vile, and reckless, and bloodthirsty. Please, kiddo, don't ever talk about them or go near one. All right? You gotta promise me, kid." Chara's eyes widened and he could see the sudden flash of anger in the depths._

 _The wind blew softly around the two humans, the Golden Flowers swaying in its pull. Chara's eyes suddenly half lidded and they gave him a deadpanned expression._

 _"Chara?" Carson whispered, reaching out a hand. "You all right? Do you promise me, Chara?"_

 _"Carson," they muttered, taking a good, big step back. "Look out."_

 _Carson barely had anytime to ask them what they meant when he heard a loud bang and the earth shuddered beneath his feet. He fell, trying to stop his fall by outstretching his arms, but the back of his shirt was suddenly hoisted up, plunging the breath out of his lungs when he was spun around. Chara still stood a few meters away, their expression unreadable as they looked at the creature who held Carson like a doll. From here the sun made their pupils look like red specks in a pool of black._

 _Carson wasn't able to yell in alarm when the monster's hand was suddenly grappled around his throat and a long, silver dagger was clenched in one of its fists. It looked as if it had the head of a snake and wings like a dragon –a heavy tail slithering behind them. It raised the knife to Carson's right eye, he struggling in futile attempts to get away._

 _The only things he heard and felt was the knife plunging into his skull and the eerie hiss the monster let out._

 _"For Asgore Dreemurr."_


End file.
